


Home is Where the Heart is

by light_seer_42



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Choking, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Giants, Golden Age (Narnia), Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation, Past Child Abuse, Pirates, Sexual Content, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_seer_42/pseuds/light_seer_42
Summary: "You're not stupid, Alec.""I am when it comes to you."Alec has no idea why he was chosen to be brought here. Save the kingdom? Fight a demon? Protect the land? He couldn't even get supper finished on time. Not to mention a certain dark eyed king wont quit pestering him. Even if he is a god on earth.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Original Male Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Original Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Original Male Character(s), Susan Pevensie/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARNIA OR ANY OF IT'S IDEAS. CREDIT GOES FULLY TO THE AUTHOR. I seriously just enjoy this series and have had a fanfic idea going for a while. That being said (I seriously doubt it) if you have a problem with Lgbtq+ themes, M/M, sexual content, or swearing my suggestion would be not to read this. Please don't spread hate, if you don't like it simply go to something else you would enjoy :) But please do leave any questions or concerns you may have! 
> 
> Also I'm a bitch and have to kill a character to get that amazing character development so please bring tissues. Maybe they all die... ;)
> 
> (Updates every Sunday and wednesday)  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chill nipped at my exposed skin as I dragged myself through the corridors. A lone gleam of light illuminated the only way forward I was comfortable taking, walking through semi-darkness sounding a hundred times more appealing than freezing to death. I gritted my teeth against the chill, grimacing at the searing sting when my chapped lips cracked further.

_As if I wasn’t in enough pain now I have this annoyance._

Another shudder is all I needed to propel me forward faster to the light. Light always meant warmth right? Or someone was at least awake I could question. I rubbed my arms with my palms wishing friction to create even a resemblence of the heat I craved while a myraid of questions was burning its way through my skull.

_How did I get here?_

_Where the hell am I?_

_Why in the fuck is it so cold?_

One minute I thought I was surely dead and the next I’m waking up in a small cot in a place I dont have the foggiest memory of. Or how I ended up there. Not to mention someone had managed to bandage my wounds. My clothes were almost nonexistent from how torn they were. _How bad was it this time?_

I gritted my teeth at the thought and continued to limp forward.

_Just get to the damned light._

When I finally got to the room I could’ve cried from delight. _There was a fireplace._ I sagged in relief almost immediately, my legs going out from under me.

_Thanks legs for giving out a foot away._

I crawled forward to the warmth, my body slouching against the rock formation holding it in place to hold me up against it. I almost whimpered in relief. I could feel the tingling in my hands disapating and the colour coming back to my face. I would’ve laughed in pure elation if I wasn’t so exhausted.

_Fuck, this feels good._

“You know most people who walk into my bed chambers uninvited in the middle of the night get the shit knocked out of them but considering it looks like you already have, I’ll make an exception.”

I jerked toward the noise, startled, biting my tongue immediately to stop the hiss of pain from leaving my throat.

The man looked like the definition of warmth and I couldn’t stop the want to bury myself into it. His raven locks were fluffed everywhere, making him look way more cuddly than he probably was. You could tell he was in the sun constantly from the freckles adorning his cheeks and nose. The tan he had was no joke either. His face looked like he had been chisled from marble.

_He’s beautiful._

I immediately stomped down the thought.

“Where am I?” I croaked weakly, not finding much strength in my vocal chords to conjure something better.

“Pretty sure I made it clear it was my bedroom.”

“I glared at him. “Funny I was thinkin’ this was a pretty sad kitchen,” I smarted off, a little louder than before. _Thanks anger_. “I meant how the hell did I get here and where is this, because last I checked I don’t live in a fuckin’ mansion.” I didn’t bother filtering out anything. I was exhausted, cold, hurting, and this man had the audacity to be a smart ass.

He scowled. “My sister found you in the training field a couple days ago. You were unresponsive and barely breathing. She took you in and took care of you. I’m surprised she wasn’t there when you woke up.”

“You shoulda left me there.”

He squinted at me suspiciously. “Why-

“THERE YOU ARE! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You shouldn’t be out of bed, much less walking. You’re still healing!” The brunnette turned on the raven haired man in the corner. “Did you bring him here? I told you he wasn’t a threat Edmund!”

He scoffed. “I didn’t touch him. He welcomed himself in and dumped himself there.”

If looks could kill they’d both be dead. The tension in the air was so thick, it’s a wonder you couldn’t see it. I shivered again, immediately sucking in a breath when my back lit up in hells flames for it.

I closed my eyes and ignored their bickering, focusing more on how to hide this wave of hurt.

_Not only had someone seen but I could barely move. I definitely had broken a rib or two last I knew. If my leg wasn’t broke it was at least badly sprained. Not to mention the intense bruising that probably covered my back. How the hell was I supposed to cover up this one? Another horse incident? I fell down the stairs?_

_The other question: if I knew I had broken bones, why didn’t it hurt like it was supposed to? Why wasn’t I struggling to breathe like cracked ribs normally caused me to do? Was I out for that long?_

The room had become eerily quiet and I opened my eyes to find them both staring at me.

“Starin’ is rude you know.” I quipped, closing my eyes again against the headache that was now in full bloom.

“So is barging into someones room before dawn.” The man, Edmund?, countered back.

“Fuck you, I was tryin’ to get warm.”

“That is no way to talk to someone.” The woman scolded and I snorted. That was the least of my concerns at the moment.

“Are you the sister who’s been takin’ care of me?” I asked, blinking up at her again. Her cheeks reddened and she started fidgeting. Maybe if I was normal I would’ve found that cute.

“I’ve helped, but no. That would be our other sister. She’s who we send people to for healing. You would’ve been healed alot faster, but Peter said we had to let you heal naturally. At least after your bones were mended back together.”

I blinked. _What in earth’s name is she going on about?_

“Uh, thanks.” _I think?_ “You didn’t have to do that.”

She scoffed. “Of course we did, you would’ve died.”

_If only I was that lucky._

I slowly stood up, wobbling on what little strength I had left. The room suddenly spun and I fell forward, grabbing onto the nearest thing to me. I bit into my lower lip to keep from howling. Yeah, wrist was sprained too. _Great._

_Fuck I hurt._

I saw the girl run to me out of the corner of my eye and I shook my head quickly, trying to ignore the worsening dizziness. “ Don’t. I’m fine.”

“Will you two shut up? I can hear you from- Oh. He’s awake? Why is he in Ed’s room?” I looked up at the different voice coming from the doorway. Blonde and still cute, but definitely alot less godlike than Edmund. I scrunched my eyes at the thought.

_Not a good idea to think like that, stupid._

“Apparently it was warm.” Edmund told him, a smirk playing around the edge of his lips.

_This man, I was going to punch him._

“What?” The other man looked at me confused.

I shrugged, not caring enough to go through this again.

“Can someone just tell me where I am and how I get back home?”

“You’re in Cair Paravel, and wouldn’t you know that more than we would?” The blonde man answered curiously.

“Where the fuck is that?”

“Can you stop talking like that?!” The girl scolded me again.

“No.” I heard Edmund snort next to me, “How do I get back to New York?”

“New York? You’re not from Narnia?” Edmund asked incrediously.

“From?- No, I’m from America.”


	2. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I was sick yesterday and the day before I didn't have time to write. This is just a filler chapter to lead up to explaining everything before we get to the drama :)
> 
> *************************************************************************************************************

Commander Alvis’ messenger doves can’t talk - that’s what makes them trustworthy. The scroll tied to the dove’s foot simply says _He’s arrived._ He untied the scroll and set the bird free.

“And your sure you saw the boy?” He asked one of his moles, a servant he had planted within their castle.

“Yes, he arrived battered and broken not 2 weeks ago. They’re not sure from where.”

“Excellent.” Alvis looked at the sky, grinning darkly at the news. “Your time of freedom is limited, boy. I’ll be coming for you, and it’ll be the last you ever have.

_____________________

Out of all the things Susan has pestered him with the past few days, this one was starting to get on his nerves.

“Why can’t you just say the full word? What’s so important about cutting it off?” She questioned, exasperated at his odd dialect.

“I don’t know, why cant you say room? It’s the way I talk, you dont need to get all bent out of shape about it.” I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall behind me, the headahce coming through strong.

“And another thing! You talk in riddles too much. It’s so hard to understand what your saying!”

I sighed.

_I was reading a map on the wall when Peter had walked in front of me, clearly interested in something on the table under it._

“ _You know, your daddy wasn’t a glass maker.” I told him, irritation getting the best of me._

“ _What does that have to do with anything?”_

_I glared at him. “I can’t see through you so move.”_

“They ain’t riddles, they’re just old sayin’s I grew up with.” I explained, tiredly.

They hadn’t stopped with the nonstop questions since I left Edmunds room. Especially the man himself. He wanted to know anything and everything I could think of about America, history and present. The thing that disturbed him most seemed to be the fact they were _almost a century behind the times._

“ _What do you mean by you lost?”_

“ _I mean, we technically didn’t win. The Soviet Union did. America bombed the shit out of Japan after they destroyed one of our ports but stayed out of the war up until then, Nazi Germany fell after killin’ thousands, and we created a stronger alliance system and went into a Cold War.”_

“ _You mean they sent planes to destroy military bases in Japan.?”_

“ _No, we nuked the shit out of them. Destroyed two of their cities. That was back in the mid 1900’s though.”_

“ _That was only 10 years ago, not that long”_

_I stared at him incrediously. “No, that was almost eighty years ago.”_

“Hello? Alec?”

I snapped my eyes up to her, brushing off my thoughts. “Sorry. Lost in thought.”

“You seem to be doing that alot.” Susan pointed out, clearly wanting an explanation.

I shrugged. I had no desire to talk about it. “Bad habit.”

“Are you done with him yet? We do have a meeting to get to.” I heard Edmund say from the doorway. We had somewhat become friends over the past two weeks, if you could call teasing and insulting each other constantly some sort of friendship. He did tend to come to me to rant about what was ailing him, so that had to count for something, even if I was terrible at advice.

“You going to tell me what’s happenin’ today that you’ve been dreadin’ all week?” He seemed to want to avoid the subject to I guess I’d have to wade into it.

Edmund’s mouth quirked up into a wry smile. “I shouldn’t even try to explain it to you, should I?”

“You aren’t as smart as I am, it’d probably be hard for you.” I said easily, bantering along with him.

“You wish. I’d try and at least give you something but I’m better looking too.”

“For which I am deeply grateful to your genetics and rigourous fitness regiments.” I told him, sarcasm heavy on my tongue, mimicking some accent to make it worse. He _was_ gorgeous, but I had no intention of actually letting him know I was serious. “Whats got you in such a bunch?”

He sighed heavily through his nose and I knew if Susan wasn’t in the room he would’ve flipped me off. “Paperwork, it’s not that interesting.”

I shrugged and sipped on the water Susan had been forcing down my throat. The reason for Edmund’s dread still wasnt evident, at least not to me, which made his comment about me being stupid sting a little more than it should’ve.

“It’s that bad you cursed today before it even got here?”

“I will curse paperwork for centuries.” He replied, disgust seeping through his words. “Come on, before Peter throws a fit.” He guestured toward Susan and disapeared back out the door. She shook her head and I knew she was about to scold me.

_This woman was going to try to mother me to death at this rate._

“If I did not know any better, by the way you two talk to eachother I would think you hated eachother. Can you not be nicer?”

“Probably not.” I answered.

She huffed and followed Edmund out the door.

Being alone for the first time in days, the silence when the room emptied of other people felt smothering. I guess I had become more used to the company than I thought. I could feel the lingering of a thought trail I didn’t want to have, so I did what any normal person on bed rest would do. I snuck out.

_Hell, moving after days of laying down I felt like I could run a marathon if I wanted to or fall face flat on the floor all the same._

My body felt like jelly pumped full of adrenaline. I wasn’t used to being able to do nothing for this long and it was starting to catch up with me.

I walked out into the courtyards, staring unabashadly at the night sky. I’d missed seeing stars since moving to the city. The smog blocked them out and it seemed they were twice as beautiful now. The millions of lights looking like something out of a fantasy novel. _At this rate it felt like I was living through one. Magic Alternate Universes? Royalty? Talking half animal people? Why not?_ I chuckled at the thought. Maybe I was crazy.

The first time I met Mr. Tumnus I definitely felt crazy.

“ _Oh Alec! I want you to meet my best friend!” Lucy yelled excitedly like she had just remembered the best news. To her it probably was the best news she could imagine. I don’t understand why but she had attached herself to me. I seriously hoped it wasn’t a crush._

“ _What for?”_

“ _Because silly, we’re friends now! And I know he would love to meet another human like me, he was very happy to meet the others.”_

“ _What do you mean another human like you?”_

“ _Oh he’s half faun! You’ll see.”_

_She called for him, and in walked exactly what she had described. He was a man until his waistline, where his legs turned into hooves. Weren’t they called satyrs or something in Greek Mythology? And here came one walking through the door?_

“ _Lucy exactly how damaged was my head when you found me?”_

_Mr. Tumnus laughed light-heartedly. “I can assure you I’m very much real just like you.”_

“Hello, have you seen a clover patch around here?”

I looked around, thoroughly startled out of my thoughts and found absolutely no one. _Ah, lovely, I was loosing my mind._

“Down here, sweetheart.” The voice answered.

I looked hesitantly down at my feet to find a bunny, looking up at me expectantly. _Definitely a few sandwiches short of a picnic. I’m hearing voices and projecting it onto a bunny of all things._

“Your awful cute, but I think I’m goin’ insane.” I told them, squatting down next to them.

“Why’s that?” The bunny asked me.

I screamed, jumping hard enough I fell backwards and could feel the oncomings of mild panic.

“H-how are you talkin’?” I whispered through the tremors.

“Well, I could always talk. It was a gift from Aslan to my family. ” She answered.

“Who?”

She thumped at me and I jumped. _Is that a good or bad thing?_

“How do you not know who Aslan is?” Her voice sounded entirely offended.

“I’m not exactly from here.” I stumbled out. _Great I meet a talking rabbit and manage to piss it off all within ten minutes._

“He’s only the king of the whole wood! The most important in this land!”

“I thought Peter and Edmund were the kings?”

If a bunny could have the face of pure shock, that would be the only way I could describe her body language. _What in the fuck was going on?_

“You’re not from Narnia at all are you?” She asked, voice alot softer than it was before. I shook my head quickly.

“My apologies.” She said gently. “If I hadn’t got so wound up I probably would’ve noticed sooner. I’ve probably just confused the heavens out of you.”

“Uh, you’re fine.” I answered, still dazed from the fact a rabbit was talking to me and I felt _threatened._

“Would you care to help me look for a clover patch? I’d love the company and I can explain further what I didn’t elaborate on before.”

I nodded, not wanting to anger her any further, and looked around with her in the glow from the torch light. We stumbling near one on the furthest part of the wall. I sat on the outskirts, watching her jump around excitedly.

“Yes! This stuff is my favourite.”

“I thought carrots were a bunnies favourite?” I teased, smiling at her happy dance she seemed to be doing.

She snorted somehow in annoyance. “As if. I hate carrots. That stigma is the worst thing. Clover is so much better.”

_Well that’s certainly ironic. A rabbit who hates carrots. My mom would’ve had a field day._

My heart sank at the thought.

“Do you have a name?” I asked her.

“Clover, ironically. And yours?”

I tried not to smile. “Alec. But what about this Aslan you were tellin’ me about?”

She seemed to light up. “Aslan is the king of all beasts. He is a great lion who always makes everything right when he’s around, but sadly he isn’t around often. The last time he was here that I remember was to crown the Pevensie family as our new kings and queens after they helped us fight the war against the white witch.

“The war? They fought a war? Against a witch?”

Her eyes seemed to sparkle. Apparently she really loved gossip and I wasn’t much better.

“Oh you haven't heard the tale? Actually that makes sense since if you haven’t even heard of Aslan. It’s quite a beautiful story. They defeated the white witch that had proclaimed herself queen and wrecked havoc on us. They restored peace and summer to Narnia. We used to live in eternal winter. It is rather long. There is a fawn that Queen Lucy is friends with I hear tells the tell quite wonderfully through magic. It would be alot better than if I was to try and tell it. He was also there with them after all.”

“Would that happen to be Mr. Tumnus?”

She nodded her little head enthusiastically. “Oh you know of him!”

“Yeah, Lucy introduced him to me a few days ago. I’ll have to ask him to tell me the tale. I guess that makes since that they’re so close if he was with Lucy all that time.”

“Oh but word of the wise, don’t bring up the white witch to Edmund. It seems to be the one thing that makes him lose his temper.” She cautioned.

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. “Why would mentionin’ somethin’ he defeated make him angry?”

She stopped eating for a minute. “That’s not my place to tell.”

“You’re right, it isn’t and you shouldn’t be out here Alec. Lucy’s torn half the castle apart looking for you.” Edmund stated coldly from behind me. I flinched from the sudden noise.

“I’m not some small babe needin’ to be looked after.” I answered, the irritation from his tone seeping into my voice.

“And yet here I am looking after you because you can’t follow simple instructions not to worry someone.”

“I’ve been in bed for _two weeks_ I think I’m plenty healed by now. Why are you so worried about me anyway? You don’t know me.” I knew I was being harsh, but I didn’t know how else to react. _Why did they care so much about a guy they’ve barely met? Or are they just trying to keep an eye on me cause they don’t trust me?_

“How about because we’re just decent people and you were _barely alive.?_ You don’t think that causes a panic in someone? Not to mention you’re lying about what happened.” He accused, dark eyes glaring at me and I felt rooted to the spot.

_How did he know? They really were just cautious of me then._

“So that’s what this is about, you just don’t want me out of your sight cause you don’t trust me. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not going to stand here and let you accuse me of whatever it is you have running through your head. It’s none of your damn business anyway. Leave me alone. I’m not about to spill my soul out to someone I don’t even really know.” I snapped.

"Why would I trust someone keeping secrets? I may believe you're not actually from Narnia, but that doesn't give me a reason not to doubt you could've joined up with someone before." 

"So talking to me and telling me what's been bothering you and asking me questions that was just to test me?"

He glared at me. "You think I would actually tell you anything important? Of course it was." I could see the tick in his jaw, whether or not it was from anger was lost on me.

_My heart felt like it was going to shatter. Of course it was. Why would I pretend any different? Why did I even dare to hope he cared?_

“I’m leaving. Goodnight, Clover.” She looked ready to bolt from fright. If I wasn’t so irritated and hurt by this man I would’ve felt bad.

I tried to brush past him but he caught my arm. “I’m not done talking to you.” his voice dipped lower and I tried not to shiver, cursing my body. _No, I’m angry at him._

“I am.” I jerked off his arm and started off in some random direction, not wanting anything to do with him, the castle, or anything in it. I was angry, even though I felt stupid getting worked up over something so small. _Of course he didn’t trust me, why was I so heated about it? Or people mothering over me so much?_

_Did it hurt? Hell yeah_

_Did I hate it? …I had no idea._

I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. The caring and over bearingness was getting to be too much. My mind didn’t know how to process it and it was putting me on too much of an edge. _Why couldn’t they have just left me alone?_

I saw a building in the distance that looked like a stable and I felt myself smiling a little. I walked through the entrance to find it empty. _It was late, everyone probably went home for the night._

I leaned my head against the door frame. I was tired. _What if this was all a dream and I woke up back home? Would I be happy or more depressed if it was a dream?_

I sat down next to the door and stared out at the stars. I didn’t think I would sleep again tonight.


End file.
